


Slightly

by avengered063



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengered063/pseuds/avengered063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightly, always lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys *--*
> 
> Well this is my first fanfic here and my first attempt at writing in English =)) this is my second language so may have several errors ://
> 
> But I hope you enjoy ;DD

"So?" You hear Steve ask. An echo the suggestion to kiss each other again without the pressure of a deadly mission.

You already know it's a mistake before you even speak. But he's standing there with those serene blue eyes, wondering. And you both _need_ an answer.

"Oh, for God's sake, Rogers!"

You pull his shirt to end with that soon and to resume your normal stocks. Of course, the kiss will be bad.

But he finally abandons chivalry and sticks his tongue in your mouth and you are surprised.

_Because the kiss is good._

He smells like mint aftershave and cheap shampoo lotion. And you hate it. You already was left with a criminal, but never with a man who smells like cheap shampoo.

_Even if you're drowning in this smell._

And he had both hands on your waist, but one rises and grabs a lot lightly your hair. And for the second time Rogers smash your rule, because only your boyfriend can touch your hair. And you should hate him for it. But you pass a hand around his neck and pulls him closer because... God! Why?!

He engages you with more power and your whole body swidden at his and his fingers scratch your scalp. Lightly, always lightly.

Your legs are weakening, but very little and you thank the heavens, because you know that he did not realize.

Your world orbits around Clint Barton for years, but something changed. You know.

As a very subtle shaking in its orbit, as an inconvenient gravitational force, with an intoxicating smell of cheap shampoo. And this is where you decide that will not allow it. Because you are Natasha Romanoff and know that Steve Rogers has no power to shaking anything.

_But he holds you so slightly and you almost wish he were more like Clint and take it apart, drown you once that scent and does not let you choose anything._

He ends the kiss before and look at you with endless blue eyes, wondering. Giving you all the right to choose.

He will always be only the kid from Brooklyn. You know the world expects you to always belongs to the man with a bow and arrow.

You can not change that. You will not leave Steve Rogers change you. And is with Clint that you should stay. You turn away, because you know you have to go after Clint. Soon.

_Or maybe, Natasha, you turn away because Steve is like an inconvenient gravitational force. Inconveniently drawing you away from the life you have planned._

In the end, you're just running away.

_Although run away is more an error in your list._


End file.
